encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Saved (album)
| Recorded = February 11–15, 1980 | Studio = Muscle Shoals Sound Studio | Genre = Rock, gospel | Length = | Label = Columbia | Producer = Barry Beckett and Jerry Wexler | Last album = Slow Train Coming (1979) | This album = Saved (1980) | Next album = Shot of Love (1981) | Misc = }} Saved is the twentieth studio album by American singer-songwriter Bob Dylan, released on June 23, 1980, by Columbia Records. Saved was the second album of Dylan's "Christian trilogy", following his conversion to born-again Christianity. It expanded on themes explored on its predecessor Slow Train Coming, with gospel arrangements and lyrics extolling the importance of a strong personal faith. Artwork The cover of Saved originally featured a painting by Tony Wright of Jesus Christ's hand reaching down to touch the hands of his believers. However, this cover was subsequently replaced by a painting of Dylan on stage performing during that time period in order to downplay the overtly religious nature of the original cover. It has since been changed back on some re-releases. A quote inside the sleevenotes reads: "'Behold, the days come, sayeth the Lord, that I will make a new covenant with the house of Israel, and with the house of Judah' (Jeremiah 31:31)". Release and reception | rev2Score = C+ | rev3 = Entertainment Weekly | rev3Score = C– | rev4 = Rolling Stone | rev4Score = | rev6 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev6Score = | rev5 = CCM Magazine | rev5Score = }} The album hit No. 3 on the UK charts, reached No. 24 on the US charts and did not go gold. CCM Magazine described the album as an "open declaration of Dylan's deepening faith." Critical reaction to the album was mixed. Robert Christgau awarded the album a "C+", which is described by Christgau as "most likely a failed experiment or a pleasant piece of hackwork". Writing for Rolling Stone, Kurt Loder praised Dylan's backing band, but felt that several songs were hampered by overtly religious messages, although he did single out "In the Garden" for having a "lovely, billowing arrangement". Loder stated that Dylan's efforts at a gospel album were not as remarkable as others "not just because he lacks the vocal equipment but because he's too inventive, too big for the genre", but summarised Saved as a gospel work with "some distinction". Track listing Personnel *Bob Dylan – guitar, harmonica, keyboards, vocals Additional musicians *Carolyn Dennis – vocals *Tim Drummond – bass guitar *Regina Havis – vocals *Jim Keltner – drums *Clydie King – vocals *Spooner Oldham – keyboards *Fred Tackett – guitar *Monalisa Young – vocals *Terry Young – keyboards, vocals Technical *Barry Beckett – production *Gregg Hamm – engineering *Bobby Hata – mastering *Mary Beth McLemore – assistant engineering *Arthur Rosato – photography *Jerry Wexler – production *Paul Wexler – mastering supervision *Tony Wright – artwork Releases Originally released in 1980 on LP and Cassette, the album was first reprinted in 1985 and released on CD in 1990. Saved was remastered in 2013 for the release of The Complete Album Collection Vol. One. References External links *Official lyrics from BobDylan.com Category:1980 albums Category:Albums produced by Barry Beckett Category:Albums produced by Jerry Wexler Category:Bob Dylan albums Category:Columbia Records albums Category:English-language albums Category:Gospel albums Category:Christian music albums by American artists